


Heart-Shaped Collar

by divineshewolf



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Face Slapping, Fire and Reign!Michael, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineshewolf/pseuds/divineshewolf
Summary: Michael Langdon’s toy, in the heart-shaped collar, ready for use whenever he pleases...
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Heart-Shaped Collar

The chain by your head rattled as you quickly shifted up on your knees. The heart-shaped black collar that attached the chain to you pinched your skin, your heart racing when you heard the rattling of keys, heavy footsteps echoing in the distance, and the opening and closing of doors. They grew louder with every second passing and it was only a matter of time before he was here.

You made sure to be in position – sitting up high on your knees with your palms down on your thighs. The gag that had been in your mouth all night had made your jaw go slack, drool seeping from the corners, which you quickly wiped away before putting your hands back. He would be displeased if you weren’t exactly the way he wanted.

Footsteps had stopped behind the door in the corner. It slowly started to open, and the lights flicked on to reveal the tall, blonde man walking in who had chained you to the wall sometime this afternoon. His thick, leather heeled boots creased along the floor as he strolled towards you, grinning devilishly with his hands behind his back.

“Good evening pet,” he teased, crouching down in front of you, “are you hungry?”

You nodded furiously, and he reached around your head to undo the gag. It felt good to relax your jaw, but not as good as it felt to be looking at him again. His golden curls that caressed his perfectly carved, porcelain face always made your heart flutter; it made being chained up for him worth it. To be his property.

Michael chuckled- seeing you so deprived of dignity made him proud. He snatched you by the jaw, staring down on you with his icy blue eyes. Your vision was becoming blurry as tears welled up in your eyes, but it wasn’t from sadness. It was the way his fingers pierced into your sore jaw, in turn with the humiliation you felt as he snickered.

His pleasure came from seeing you at your weakest. To see you do just about anything he commanded, no matter how pathetic it made you feel.

Michael squeezed your jaw tighter, parting your lips. Taking his other hand, he stuck two of his fingers in your mouth, pushing them to the back of your throat. You choked when they got too deep, gagging and spitting before he pulled them back.

“You can do better than that, slut,” he growled, slapping you across the face with his wet hand.

Panting softly, you winced at the pain, the cool burn settling in your cheek. He stuck his fingers back between your lips, pressing them down against your tongue before scooting them back. He inched near the back of your tongue, water spilling out from your eyes as you tried not to gag. His brows furrowed as he pushed further back…he wanted you to fail; the malicious grin that played on his plump pink lips proved that. One more slight push and you were gagging and heaving on the tips of his fingers. He pulled his saliva-coated hand back, striking you across the face yet again; harder this time, so it vibrated through you.

If there was ever a moment Michael found most enjoyable, it was this. As he sniffed the air, he knew you were enjoying it too. You swallowed hard, pressing your thighs together as the wetness that leaked from your core dampened your cotton panties.

“Such a dirty, pathetic slut you are. If you think you’re getting off tonight, you’re wrong.” The way he spoke through gritted teeth, you knew he meant it. He was going to tease you all night – no reward in sight for good behavior. Behaving didn’t mean a thing to him- he just wanted you to suffer.

Michael glared down at your bare breasts; impulsively, his palm came down on them harshly, back and forth from one to the other. Your sharp cries only encouraged him to slap harder, and he bit down on his lip, snarling as your body shook with each strike. 

Once your chest was swollen and throbbing, he tossed your face out of his hand and rose to his feet. You looked up at Michael with your wet eyes as he started unbuckling his belt, jumping when a knock came suddenly at the door. 

“What?” he shouted, looking to the door with blinding rage. He didn’t like to be disturbed when he was about to use his toy.

A woman came in with her head down, nervously glancing up at him.

“A man is here to see you about plans for building the outposts.” Her voice was shaky, and you could understand her terror.

Michael was holding back from snapping her neck right then and there, but this meeting was important. He didn’t want to have to reschedule. The end of the world was approaching, and all the outposts had to be made just as he saw fit and on time for the release of the bombs. He sighed and then turned his head down to face you.

“Bring him in…but tell him I’m in the middle of something,” His lips in a thin line with his jaw clenched, you could tell he had no plans of putting off getting his dick wet. You expected nothing less.

He continued to unzip his pants, his girthy cock immediately hitting you in the face and lingering at the corner of your mouth once he’d pulled himself out. The door opened and a man walked through, his eyes growing large as he saw you kneeled in front of Michael’s semi-erect cock.

“Just set up on the desk, and bring me the blueprints…one at a time,” he ordered, and the man quickly headed to the desk without saying a word. “And you…open up.”

As embarrassing as this was, you knew that refusing would mean enduring punishment in front of this stranger; you’d rather be pleasuring him instead, so you parted your lips, sticking out your tongue. Michael grabbed the base of his shaft and pushed it along your tongue, thrusting it to the back of your throat without warning. Michael moaned, letting you take the reigns as you swallowed more of him.

The man slowly walked over to the two of you, meeting eyes with you. His eyes were so wide, you didn’t know if you should be feeling sorry for him or yourself. But there was no time to think about that. Any slacking off and Michael would notice.

You bobbed your head back and forth, sucking rapidly, your salvia dripping around his shaft. The man held up a blueprint, trying to stay calm and ignore you. Michael groaned in his throat, looking over at the paper.

“That looks nice, but it’s going to the lead underground…make the staircase large and narrower.” He waved his hand to shoo the man away, gripping on to your hair to shove you closer so you choked. “That’s it, bitch, choke on it.”

Michael pinched your nose in between his fingers, keeping his cock pressed to back your throat. Your choking resonated throughout the room with Michael’s heavy moans as he felt you heaving. You put your hands on his thighs to push back but he wouldn’t let up, instead he laughed deeply as he watched tears roll down your cheeks, spit running down your chin until he pulled you back. Coughing and gasping for air, you tried to keep down the vomit you were sure would come up.

Glancing at the man for a second, you noticed that he was staring intently at you- you assumed he was trying to comprehend what was happening. You immediately looked back to Michael, who now has his head turned to the man.

“Are you here to do a job or what?” he barked, holding your head by your hair.

The man quickly looked back down to his papers, drawing with haste before bringing the blueprint back to Michael. He glanced over it and gave an approving nod, signaling for the man to walk back to the desk while Michael’s focus returned to you, still panting.

Michael roughly shoved his cock back in your mouth. “Use your fucking hands.”

Doing as you were told, you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock, rubbing it as your mouth worked his tip in your mouth. Michael’s head flew back, his hand laid on the top of your head. You let the tip hit the back of your throat on occasion, feeling how it twitched at the top of your mouth.

“Fuck…this is all you’re good for, wetting my dick, isn’t that right?” he moaned. You agreed with a muffled ‘mhmm’, still sucking and swirling your tongue around him. He let out a weak chuckle and then sucked in the air through his teeth, pulling back your head.

“Keep your mouth open, look at me.” He grabbed his cock and stroked it over your tongue, keeping a tight grip on your hair. Your head bent back, you stared up with your tongue hanging out, watching his face contort as he came closer to his release.

The hot sticky fluid spilled over your tongue, some getting on your cheeks, as he moaned through his orgasm. You sucked on his tip, making sure to get every drop. Michael grinned at how his load dripped down your chin, and how much of a mess he had made of you as he stuffed himself back in his pants. The man was pretending to be busy, but you knew he’d been watching the entire time.

“Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you sir…thank you for letting me suck your cock,” you whimpered, bending down and licking up the cum that had dripped on his shoe before kissing the shiny leather.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this was a story I wrote on my last blog (theinevitableprophecy)


End file.
